Kiss
by Shelbey
Summary: The kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature to stop words when speech becomes superfluous. And for two people who don't say much to begin with, this simply adds to the effect. [SasuHina] [R&R Please]


**Title**: Kiss

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "T" for attempted suicide

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it that you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic.

**Summary:** The kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature to stop words when speech becomes superfluous. And for two people who don't say much to begin with, this simply adds to the effect. SasuHina R&R Please

**A/N**: Ah, the sweetness of HinaSasu. A pairing I'm quickly becoming addicted to thanks to the lovely fics I've seen going around with them. This is after Sasuke gets back. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Without Love

A small figure sat on one of the Hyuuga Complex porches, letting crystal tears flow through her fingers. Her hair was long, and flowed down her back, the deep blue accenting against the white of the nightdress she wore. Shaking with her tears, the girl didn't even feel the biting cold nip away at her porcelain flesh, the nightdress being sleeveless and extending to only a couple of inches below her knees.

_"Sakura-chan agreed to date me Hinata! Isn't that awesome?!" _

A choked sob erupted from her throat, and her hands balled into fists against her face. "Naruto-kun…" she whimpered, trying fruitlessly to wipe away her eyes, but the tears would not stop flowing down her pale cheeks. Strips of bandages were wrapped around her forehead, under her hair, and her shinobi headband was on the wooden porch beside her.

_"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it's just… You never made a move, and Sasuke isn't going to ever like me, so when Naruto-kun asked me this time… I just agreed."_

Sakura this, and Sakura that, it's always been about he gorgeous medical ninja, hasn't it? Always asking her out, dealing with his feelings for her, and her feelings for Sasuke, and ignoring the existence of the Hyuuga heiress. Well… ex-Hyuuga heiress. Hanabi had the title now, and her father had officially disowned her. She saw it coming a mile away, and she was now a part of the Branch Family now. Not that it made any difference to her.

On the roof of the house, and young man sat watching her, his dark hair swept into his face. A sword was on his back, and alabaster skin. "Hinata-chan," he whispered, watching the distressed girl, with soft, black eyes. Sighing, she stood up and walked back into the house, leaving the shinobi band on the veranda. A soft thump sounded where she used to be sitting, and the shadowed figure picked up the metal piece, holding it to shine in the light.

She walked into her bathroom, and pulled her clothing off, dropping them to the floor. She pulled the bandages from her forehead, her bangs hiding the injury that had been inflicted there. Pushing the shower curtain aside, she turned on the hot water and stepped into the steaming spray. A dark figure loomed at her bathroom window, not looking in, just waiting. Waiting for what, though?

Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to imagine Naruto with Sakura, doing everything she dreamed of doing, and she found that it was easy. Who else was there for her then? Shino and Kiba were nothing more than friends, and there was no one else in Konoha she had a close relationship with. Besides, she couldn't see herself with anyone anyway. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw a dark shadow in her wake, with crimson eyes that looked all too familiar, but she didn't have the courage to incorporate them with a face. But, for as long as she dreamed about being Naruto's girlfriend, someone else crept into her thoughts. Someone who had left a long time ago, by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Although her relationship with Sasuke had been nothing more than friendly, if even that, she had seemed to stutter around him a lot more than she ever had with Naruto. Even if he never said more than, "Hn," "Feh," "Tch," or something of that sort, it still intrigued her.

She chuckled. _I'm not any better than Sakura and Ino were…_ Picking up her shampoo, she lathered it into her hair for a few minutes, letting the small of oranges fill the shower, and washed it out, leaving her tresses smooth in the water. She repeated with the conditioner, and washed her pale skin with similarly scented body wash. When she was done she turned off the water and pulled the towel from the rack beside the shower, and gently toweled off her body, and, before getting out, wrapped it around herself. She glanced up from the floor and saw herself in the mirror. Her blue bangs were stuck to her forehead, revealing what she always tried to hide from everyone.

Hinata ran a finger across the abhorrent green scar stretching across her forehead while looking into her bathroom mirror, the steam from the shower fogging the glass. She had a white towel wrapped around her body, tucked in at the top to keep it from falling off. It was painful to get, and she now knew how Neji felt, to be scarred by an unmistakable destiny. He told her she would be a failure, and here she was, failing her entire family so bad that they didn't even want her anymore. She pressed her fist against the mirror, until it cracked, the silvery pieces falling down to the ironstone china sink. Vermillion blood drops trickled from her skin and onto the pure white counter, making her watch the beads with interest. Pulling her hand away from the cracked half of the mirror, she wrapped it carefully in bandages from the medicine cupboard, and began to get dressed in her pajamas, pulling her hair back into a pony tail at the base of her neck. Collecting her things, she exited the bathroom, and slipped down the hallway. "Goodnight Hinata-sama," Neji called from his room, where he sat at his desk, reading his book.

Hinata pressed her injured hand to her forehead to hide the mark and rushed past, not wanting the cousin she loved so much to see her the way she was. _Don't call me that anymore Neji-nisan!_ Slamming the door to her room shut, she dropped her clothing into the hamper at the foot of her bed, and sat down, tears streaming down her cheeks. What was the point anymore? There was absolutely no place for her in this world anymore, so why continue on? Reaching into her kunai pouch, she pulled out one, and opened the window to her first story room, climbing outside. She twirled it expertly around her finger, and then pressed it to her chest, her hands shaking. "Goodbye everyone." Suddenly the throwing knife was in the side of the building, embedded deeply in the wood, and someone was clutching her wrists tightly, preventing her from doing what she was about to do.

"Don't you dare Hinata," a voice said in a deadly whisper, angry scarlet eyes glaring into her pearl ones. Her pallid cheeks turned red, and her eyes flew open as the face of Uchiha Sasuke came into view. He pressed her on her back into the wall, holding her wrists to her shoulder with one hand with his other one on the lumber of the structure to the side of her.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, trying to pull out of his grip. He made no reply, and silence enveloped them. She watched his black colored eyes in apprehension, her hands shivering from the cold. Suddenly he released her wrists and ran a hand through his raven colored hair, and Hinata rested her head on the wall behind her. "W-why are y-you h-here?" she asked, her normal stuttering coming back around Sasuke.

He replied, "To stop you from doing something stupid." Something stupid? She tilted her head to the side while she looked at him.

"W-what?"

"Feh." There he was, with that vague answer of his, and she frowned as he let her go, turning to look at the ground. She knocked a leaf off of his shoulder and sighed, wondering why he was here but too shy to voice her question. Suddenly he held out her hitai-ate to her and she blinked, then took it, examining the metal with her pearl colored eyes. "You left this outside and I wanted to give it back." She smiled, and then gave him a quick hug and tried to part, but he wouldn't let her. "Tch," he muttered, watching the Hyuuga with a slight frown on his face.

"…" came her reply, which made about as much an answer as his own. She blushed, listening to his heart beat against her skin and biting her lip. This wasn't good, because if her father saw her he'd… Her heart hardened. He wouldn't care. None of them would care. And that made her braver as she glanced up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," she told him courageously. But before she could finish, he lightly pressed his lips to hers, and she blushed, her heartbeat skyrocketing.

"I know. You don't have to say a word."


End file.
